The present disclosure relates to a concrete screed for screeding freshly-placed concrete.
A variety of tools are used to finish freshly placed concrete. One such tool is a concrete screed. A concrete screed is used to screed or otherwise level freshly-placed concrete before the concrete completely hardens. To do so, the screed is pulled or otherwise moved over the concrete to provide the concrete with a generally level top surface.